Castle
CASTLE Subquest This option can be seen in the Home section but can only be accessed when you get to level 5. An important part of this miniquest is to gather the necessary money (COIN) and resources (RESC) to constuct a good town with plenty of population, you'll need plenty of soldier to use (during cave explorations or fight raiders) and weapons (WEPN) for use against the castle defense minigame. If you click the castle you'll see this: POPULATION - Increasing this nets you reward FPs, Coins, Items, Units or Gems. SCIENCE - ? CULTURE - ? DEFENSE - Increasing this parameter will help you in winning the castle defense minigame. It normally increases the consumption of weapons during that minigame to defeat the boss. ECONOMY - ? MEDICAL - I still have no idea what this parameter have in effect, but maybe in unit explorations PERSON - You always start with 1. Increasing this parameter will increase the number of personnel that can develop lands for you or upgrade the facilities when SCIENCE, CULTURE and ECONOMY reach a certain level. LAND DEVELOPMENT Developing the lands will make use of COIN and RESC as follows and some have special effects too. All of them have the same cost (10,000 Coins, 100 Resc, Term: 60 mins) Level 2 cost (25,000 coins and 500 Resc) Farmland * Food inrease * Food +10/hour * +20% increase in crop yields and is adjacent to water Town * Population/Coin increase * Population +100/hour * Coin +1000/hour * +20% increase in crop yields and is adjacent to load (road ~ really bad translation for some items) Village * Population increase * Population +/hour * +20% increase in crop yields and is adjacent to farm Barracks * Soldier inrease * Soldier +5/hour * +20% increase in crop yields and is adjacent to village Factory * Weapon inrease * Weapon +5/hour * +20% increase in crop yields and is adjacent to town Mining * Resource inrease * Resource + 30/hour * +20% increase incrop yields and is adjacent to mountain or tree UNIT EXPLORATIONS Cave Available at the start Green Cave Available when you reach 500,000 Population Crystal Cave Available when you reach 1,000,000 Population SECRET SHOP Changes items sold monthly (twice a month confirmed, can't be sure which dates the changes happen though) As of October 2017 As of early September 2017 As of 8-20-17 As of 8-13-2017 (the glyphs normally changes. had PATK+10 before this is early August) Items sold may vary from Reincarnation Scrolls, Sublimate Stones (!), Gems, etc. RAIDER This may happen once per day with a time limit (normally it's 1 hour only), not really recommended during the earlier part of the game. You can probably beat the units when you get 4star units and higher. You can win some good items here. PREDATOR This also happens once per day normally when you start checking the castle on the first time you'll see 3 bars in here. If you manage to hold out you'd get some bonus food, resources, weapon and soldier or if you take out the boss you get an extra Glyph or Equip for your troubles. Upper bar - is Boss HP Middle bar - is enemy spawn HP Bottom bar - is the time limit Rewaed (Reward) You'll see this in the lower right side of the Castle screen. The game rewards you for increasing your population. # 1,000 - 300 FP # 2,000 - 50,000 coins # 5,000 - Devil Sword - ATK+3 # 10,000 - 1 Gem # 20,000 - Pirate Ship (3 Star) - random element # 50,000 - 200,000 coins # 100,000 - 2 Gems # 200,000 - Goddess Cane - MATK +5 # 500,000 - 2,000 FP # 1,000,000 - 500,000 coins # 2,000,000 - Pirate (3 Star) - random element # 5,000,000 - Tiger Mask - HP+10 # 10,000,000 - 3 Gems # 20,000,000 - 1,000,000 coins # 50,000,000 - Phoenix (6 star?) # 100,000,000 - 5 Gems # 200,000,000 - Brave Sign (Status +5) # 500,000,000 - Queen (6 star?) # 777.777.777 - 10 Gems # 999,999,999 - Magic Pill - effect of permanent Mission You'll also see this in the lower right side of the Castle screen 3 missions are given daily you just have to do what is recommended. For example Critical Count 0/8, you just need to score 8 critical hits in the quest mode against the enemy. if you can do it before the Rest ##:## expires you get the reward. Common rewards are Food, Rescources, Weapons or Soldiers.